At present, aluminum electrolytic industry still employs a conventional Hall-Heroult process; electrolyte always takes cryolite-aluminum oxide as a basic system, and the cryolite generally adopts sodium fluoroaluminate. The aluminum electrolytic industry needs an electrolytic temperature of about 960 DEG C. and thus power consumption is high, this is mainly because the liquidus temperature of the electrolyte is high and it is necessary to keep a certain temperature of superheat degree to make the aluminum oxide have a better solubility.
The method for preparing cryolite in industry generally adopts a synthesis method, in which anhydrous hydrofluoric acid reacts with aluminum hydroxide to form fluoaluminic acid; then the fluoaluminic acid reacts with sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at a high temperature; after processes of filtering, drying, melting and crushing, the cryolite is prepared, wherein the cryolite synthesized by this method has a molecular ratio of m=3.0, with a relatively high melting point. The cryolite synthesized by the existing industrial synthesis method has a molecular ratio of m=2.0-3.0, and it is difficult to obtain the relatively pure low-molecular-ratio cryolite containing extremely low water content with a molecular ratio of m=1.0-1.5.
Therefore, the conventional art has disadvantages that the electrolytic power consumption is high and the electrolyte is not ideal.